


Tell Me What You Want

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: Bandtrees Smut Collection [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm trash :3, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: After a long work day, Zoe wants to relax but Evan gets another idea





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same universe as part 1 but each part acts alone

Zoe enters her apartment with aching feet. She had just finished a five-hour shift at the coffee shop and she is exhausted. At that moment all she wants to do is unwind with a warm bubble bath and go to sleep.

That was the plan anyway...

In the bathroom, she undoes her bun, letting her hair fall in messy waves. As she waits for the bathtub to fill up, she strips off her work clothes and throws on her lavender bathrobe. Once she turns off the faucet, Zoe hears her phone buzz on the counter. She picks it up and grins widely when she sees that it’s from Evan.

**Evan ❤️: Hey babe :) Did you get home already?**

**Yeah, I did, thanks for asking!**

**No problem! I just wanted to make sure before I headed to bed.**

**Awe you’re so sweet!**

**Glad you did, I was just about to get in the tub before you texted**

 

After sending that text, there is a sudden pause making Zoe think he fell asleep. However, she sees text bubble appear then disappear which usually indicates to her that he’s second-guessing something.

**Babe, did you have something else you wanted?**

There’s another pause before he answers:

 

**Yeah, there wsa**

Misspelled word; he must be nervous Zoe concludes.

 

**I just wanted to know... If taking a bath is all you were planning on doing?**

 

Zoe raises an eyebrow a little confused on what he’s asking until it finally dawns on her. Oh...  _Oh._ Her cheeks start feeling warm at his suggestion.

Her phone starts to buzz repeatedly. 

 

**Oh god**

**I’m srry. I don’t evn know y I asked thta. You’re prbolbly exhausted**

**Just enjoy** **your bath and I’ll txt you tomorrow!**

 

Zoe can’t but help at smile at how flustered he is getting. She takes a breathe deciding to play along 

 

**Ev, it’s fine**

**What would you suggest I do? ;)**

****

She makes herself comfortable on the edge of the tub as the text bubble appears. 

 

**Think of me, for starters**

**Think of me kissing your neck just how you like it**

And that she does. Zoe rubs her fingers along her pulse point, imagining Evan’s lips softly caressing and licking her skin. Zoe even imagines the roughness of the subtle stubble he’s been growing out, smiling blissfully as she does so.

 

**What else do you want me to do?**

**I want you to imagine me trailing kisses from your collar bones to your sternum.**

Zoe’s closes her eyes, her slender fingers follow the path Evan’s describing. Her mind flooding with images of Evan peppering her with affection.

 

**I assume you’re wearing your favorite bathrobe 😏**

**You know me too well :')**

**Good. I want you to untie it slowly but don’t take it off all the way**

Zoe does as she’s told and gently tugs on her sash to undo the bow. She opens up her bathrobe enough to reveal her bare breasts and lace panties.

**Okay, now what?**

**Now I want you to rub those perky nipples of yours**

**Pretend it’s me that’s making you moan**

Zoe’s turns brighter than a Christmas tree and swallows thickly as she reads his message again. He sure does get more confident when he texts... She’s not complaining though.

 

**Of course, baby**

She puts her phone down first before caressing her hands up her stomach and ribs, giving herself the same attention as Evan would. Zoe starts rubbing circles on the rosy flesh, letting out a breathy gasp. Arousal shoots down her spine as she pinches her hardening nipples and soft moans spill from her lips. She kneads one breast while picking up her phone with a trembling hand.

**Oh god Evan. This feels so good**

**I wish you were here right now. I wish you were here to suck on my tits so I could cum just from that**

She doesn’t want to be the only one who is turned on.

**I know baby. I'd love to feel your soft skin in my mouth. I wish I were there too to see how beautiful your blushing face is and hear those needy moans.**

With that, an idea clicks in Zoe’s lust-filled mind.

**FaceTime me**

**Now**

**I want you to see what you’re doing to me**

Not even a minute passes before the phone starts ringing and Zoe picks up. Evan’s face appears on her screen. She can see that his face is just as red as hers and that his pupils are dilated. “H-hey,” he greets, a little winded.

Zoe smirks. “I’m glad I’m not the only who’s been busy,” she teases.

Evan chuckles a bit. “Can you blame me? Just imagining how good you looked was enough for me to get worked up?”

She gives him a sultry grin. “Well, now you don’t have to imagine. You get a front row seat.” 

She can hear him gulp heavily. “I’d like that very much,” he admits.

“Good.” Zoe perches the phone on the bathroom counter to give Evan a better view. In the meantime, Evan is making himself more comfortable on his bed and getting wider shot of himself as well. 

Zoe returns to her original position on the edge of the tub. With her left hand, she starts tweaking her nipple again while running her right hand down her stomach to the waistline of her panties. She gives Evan a cheeky wink before diving below the fabric to rub her clit in small circles.

 “Jesus, Zo. You look so good like that. I bet you’re already soaked,” he grunts, palming at his bulge again.

Zoe nods her head. “And who’s fault is that— S-shit,” she cries as a wave of pleasure runs through her.

“I know, babe, I’m sorry. I know you just wanted to take a nice bath.”

“Well, th-this is still a good option to relax—“ She gasps on a particularly harsh tug of her sensitive flesh.

“Z-Zo, while I’m enjoying the show, I’d like a better view,” he asks between pants.

Zoe takes the hint and starts to slide off her wet panties, letting them drop onto the tile floor. “Better?”

“Much,” he answers, finally letting his dick out of his boxers. 

She bites her lip at the sight of Evan strewn on his bed, cock already hard, waiting for her to put on a show. And she wasn’t planning on disappointing. She spreads her legs open and slowly dips a finger past her wet folds. Zoe pumps her finger in and out letting out a lewd moan.

“Oh, god. You’re so, so beautiful,” Evan groans stroking himself.

Zoe adds another finger and starts rubbing her clit with her thumb. “It’s all for you, Ev. Only you.” 

“Does it feel good, babe?” 

“ _Nngh_ , not as good as you. I wish it was your cock that was ramming into me right now, _ah_!”

Evan’s face turns dark red as he picks up his own pace. A sight that makes her feel smug. “I promise, _ah_ , next time I’ll make good on that thought."

Zoe feels the pressure in her stomach building and her body starts trembling. She bucks her hip, trying to push her fingers deeper until she finds her g-spot. She helplessly mewls as she chases her release. 

“F-fuck, Evan I’m close. I’m so close.”

“M-me, too.” Evan is in awe at the sight before him: Zoe panting heavily, her bathrobe slightly slumping off her shoulder, and her saying his name like a prayer. It was better than anything he could’ve imagined. “Shit. Zoe, I— I love you so much.”

That tips her over the edge, as she throws her head back as her body is jolted with ecstasy. Zoe looks back in time to see Evan’s face scrunch up and long drawn out groan escapes his lips as he cums on his hand. The bathroom fills up with their heavy pants as they both come down from their high. Zoe is so glad that her roommates were out for the night.

Zoe gently pumps fingers in and out a few more time before finally pulling out her cum-coated fingers. “Evan...” she breathes. “That... that was so fucking hot.” 

“It was. You did such a great job, beautiful. You were so wonderful,” he coos, a bit tiredly.

“You too,” she smiles sheepishly, pushing her hair back with her clean hand. “Evan... I love you too. Don’t think I didn’t hear that.”

Evan beams happily, his skin flushed with an afterglow. “Oh, thank god.”

She smiles at him fondly, happy to have him back... “Now, Evan, if you don’t mind. I’d like to actually take my bath now.”

He laughs, “Of course I don’t mind. Goodnight, Zo. Love you.”

“Love you too, Ev. 'Night.”

Evan waves goodbye, before ending the call. Zoe fixes her robe a bit, before dipping her hand in the now cold water.

Honestly, after that little session... it’s exactly what she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably just add one more part to this series, unless someone has a specific request they would like to make but only time will tell ^_^


End file.
